


Famous Little Family

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Domestic, Gay Smut, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, idk what else to put here, larry - Freeform, louis breast feeding their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just free form pregnant!louis and they have a baby with lactation and lots and lots of family fluff with a little smut:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Little Family

It had been six months since Harry and Louis had finally welcomed their daughter into the world. Of coarse they'd already loved the little girl for the nine months that she was in Louis's tummy. They both loved the beautiful little girl, Lillian Johanna Anne Styles, with all of their hearts as it was their love that she was created.

  
To say she was spoiled already was the understatement of the century, with both of their families enamored by her beauty and of coarse their band mates showering her with attention. Of coarse, being in the most popular boy band in the world had given their daughter more attention than the royal baby, with photographers constantly snapping pictures of the little family whenever they went out and the tabloids commenting on how well Louis was looking after being pregnant.

  
One good thing though, was that although everyone wanted glimpses of the new baby Stylinson, they didn't get mobbed by fans and paps as often, most people having enough common courtesy to stay back when the young couple tried to go on with their lives with their child.

  
The two boys had a very generous nine months granted by management to recover from childbirth and be with their baby before they started having to hire a babysitter for the day while they still went on with their careers.

  
Most would think that having two members of a boy band in a relationship with each other and having one of the two males get pregnant and have a child would really bring down the bands popularity, but in reality, the band had gotten even more fans with sales being higher than ever and one of them constantly being in magazines or in news reports.

Louis had finally put Lily down for her nap after blowing raspberries onto her small tummy until she giggled so much she tired herself out and went to sleep in her crib without much protest. He smiled and kissed her small forehead before turning on the baby monitor and leaving the door open just a crack, walking down the hallway to see Harry opening the door to let in Niall, Zayn, and Liam, each holding way too many bags of even more clothing and toys for Lily. Honestly, the little girl has more clothes than Harry and Louis combined and is constantly being doted on by her 'uncles'. The three boys fought over who would be godfather so they decided they would all just be uncles.

  
"Hey! Where's my little niece?" Niall asked excitedly.

  
"Asleep, but don't worry, she'll be awake in about an hour or so" Louis replied, finally settling into the couch after a long morning of Lily waking up early and cranky and Louis waking up four times in the middle of the night to feed her, he was exhausted.

  
Harry really was a huge help and Louis was very thankful, with the slightly younger lad waking up with him to rub soothing circles onto his hand while Louis was feeding Lily at insane hours of the morning, or keeping her occupied for as long as he could while Louis took a much needed nap before she started whimpering and wanting her daddy even though she was still so new.

Although they knew Lily loved them both even if she didn't know what that meant, she just knew that she wanted both of them around most of the day, but their was just something unexplainable about her and Louis's relationship. Harry liked to joke that it was the bond between a 'mother' and child since Louis was the one to give birth to her thanks to his special condition where he could be impregnated, not that either of them knew of the ability before one night of condomless love making that he ended up pregnant.

They had always used a condom before, not that they knew of Louis's ability to get pregnant, but because Louis didn't really find it pleasant when Harry's cum would slowly leak out of his arse when they were coming down from their highs and trying to have a post sex cuddle.

  
They never questioned why Louis hadn't gotten pregnant after their first and only time of have sex without a condom, but just decided it was luck of the draw that he didn't, considering they were still so young and towards the end of the X-Factor season.

  
"You guys want some tea?" Harry asked, already having the kettle steaming.

  
Liam accepted, but Niall and Zayn were too busy animatedly chatting with Louis to hear what he'd said. Harry just smiled and walked back into the kitchen to fix the tea.

  
"So Lou, what's it like bein' a mum?" Niall joked, slinging his arm over the older's shoulders.

  
Louis looked at Niall with narrowed eyes and just groaned, the small argument over the mum comment not worth it as he rested his head back against the blonde's arm.

  
"If I had an ounce of energy, I'd slap you for that" the Doncaster lad retorted with a grin.

  
Harry came back into the room then and handed Liam his tea before settling in beside Louis and curling around the smaller lad and handing him his favorite Yorkshire tea with no sugar and a hint of pickle.

  
"Hmm thanks, love" Louis murmured and leaned to give Harry a quick peck before settling into conversation with their three best friends while sipping his tea.

  
They had been talking and goofing off for about an hour, Niall, Liam, and Zayn telling them of all of the recent promotions they'd had to do. Management was putting them in charge of press conferences and radio talks announcing their new tour in five months while Harry and Louis were allowed to relax for the time being.

  
A soft whimpering interrupted Niall's story about spilling his nachos all over Nick Grimshaw during the latest radio interview. Louis and Harry immediately heard the small noises as their ears were pinpointed to the distress call of their child.

  
"What time is it?" Louis asked, his eyes focused on his boyfriend.

  
"Ten thirty" the younger replied almost sadly, knowing how taxing it was on Louis to feed their baby.

Louis had started lactating towards the end of his second trimester and after a talk with his and the baby's personal doctor, they decided it would be best for Louis to breast feed Lily even though he never actually developed breasts. His nipples were always a little swollen and super sensitive and his chest ached all the time but it was worth it, his body naturally providing the exact nutrients Lily needed that formula just couldn't give her.

  
Harry left to greet the wakening baby and returned minutes later with Lily in a new nappy and a onesie with little kittens on it. He sat down next to Louis again and carefully handed their giggling baby over to her daddy.

  
"Hey baby!" Louis greeted their daughter with a smile that reached his eyes and a kiss to the forehead.

  
She squealed and giggled as a hello to her father and then turned to the three other boys on the other couch. Her little green eyes widened and she leaned forward to hide her face in Louis's chest.

  
"Oh Lily, don't be shy! They're your uncles, you haven't seen them for a week cause they've been busy but I promise they don't bite!" He tried to coax her back into her flamboyant, giggling self.

Sometimes Harry liked to just sit back and watch the interaction between Louis and their daughter. The way he would talk to her and she would animatedly chatter back and he would reply like she said something understandable. Harry just new she was going to be as animated and energetic as Louis always is and he often caught himself smiling at the thought of how sassy she'll be when she learns to talk. And oh gosh...if she ever learns to pout like Louis can then Harry will never be able to say no to her just like he can't to her daddy.

  
She turned her little head to stare at the boys again and grinned, showing off her gums and single small tooth, when Niall made a funny face and noise. Louis passed a now grinning Lily over to Zayn who sat in between Niall and Liam, all three of them bouncing her up and down and cooing softly to pull a sweet sound from her pouty lips that were just like Harry's. She only lasted about ten minutes though before she was sucking on her fist and looking around for Louis as if she just remembered what she woke up for.

  
She started whimpering a minute later and Louis leaned over to scoop her up and blow a raspberry onto her neck to get her laughing loudly and shrill happy squeals echoing through the room.

  
"You hungry little girl?" He asked, holding her up to his eye level.

  
"Gee!" She exclaimed loudly and flailed her arms excited to be fed.

  
Harry and Louis both laughed at what they've learned to be their little girl trying to reply a yes but instead it always came out 'gee'.

  
Louis tucked his legs up underneath himself and leaned back onto Harry's chest to get comfortable as he situated Lily so that he cradled her in his right arm and lifted up his oversized jumper with his other hand. Even the doctor said Lily is pretty advanced for her age because she is constantly moving on her own and chattering away to anyone that would listen, so when she is about to be fed is pretty much the only time she settles down.

Louis lifts his arm to guide her and she instantly latches onto his nipple, her tiny mouth sucks and teethes until the sweet milk is flowing out of Louis and into his daughter. Harry once asked him what it was like, to have another human being depending on you for sustenance , and Louis could only barely explain the overwhelming feeling of giving nutrients to their child so that she would stay healthy and grow.

  
Louis relaxed and pulled the extra baggy jumper back down over his baby so she wouldn't be distracted and start dribbling everywhere when she was focused on something other than satisfying her hunger. The soft sound of suckling and the occasional gasp to pull off and catch her breath filled the silence of the room.

  
"I am never gonna get used to that..." Niall commented from across the coffee table.

Louis just stuck his tongue out at the blonde Irishman as Harry turned the Telly on and flipped to the latest football match between Chelsea and Manchester United, ending up with Louis and Zayn teaming up to cheer for Man U while Niall, Harry, and Liam were rooting for Chelsea.

  
Man U ended up winning and Louis slowly pulled a half asleep Lily away from his chest as she'd stopped suckling and was just weakly nibbling on his sore nipple.

  
He handed off their daughter to Harry who threw a rag over his shoulder and propped her up to lightly tap on her back to burp her. She burped three times before Louis decided it was good and used the rag to wipe off a little bit of spit up from the corner of her mouth while she blinked sleepily in Harry's lap.

  
"It's tummy time, baby!" Louis cooed to their little girl.

  
He picked up the little girl and bounce her up and down in his arms before walking to the soft blanket on the floor in front of the Telly and placing her on her stomach by her little toys. The doctor said she needed to spend about twenty minutes on her stomach at regular intervals throughout the day to help strengthen her arms and legs when she tries to move. She already lifts herself up easily so they think she'll be crawling in no time.

  
The three boys sat down in the floor beside her and cooed while jiggling her toys. Lily babbled away happily to her uncles while she played with her key ring with rainbow colored plastic keys. Louis giggled and leaned back against Harry who started to card his fingers through the smaller's caramel hair.

  
"I think they have more fun with her toys than she does" Louis whispered in Harry's ear, watching Niall and Zayn shake two rattles and bob their heads to the makeshift song.

"I agree" he replied and laughed along at his band mates.

  
After only five minutes, Louis was fast asleep with his head on Harry's shoulder, soft snores escaping his pink lips.

  
The lads must've noticed their best friend's unconscious state and all stood up to get their coats, not wanting to wake him up and promising to visit again tomorrow now that the promotional stuff was done for the next two weeks. They each placed a kiss to Lily's head before waving to Harry and walking out the front door into the cold winter.

  
Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriends forehead before gently laying him down on the couch and covering him with a blanket. He went over and laid down on his side by Lily to stay with her while she finished out the fifteen minutes of tummy time left.

Harry treasured these times where it was just him and his daughter, not that he didn't love it when Louis was there too, because he absolutely loved that. But Louis had more of what Harry liked to call, 'motherly instincts', and it always seemed like Louis knew what was wronging with Lily if she was upset or if something made her fussy then how to comfort her.

  
Harry had more fatherly instincts, obviously, and always felt bad that he couldn't read Lily like Louis could sometimes. So whenever Louis was asleep or ran out to the store, leaving Harry alone with their child, he felt so overwhelmed to know that the life of a person was in his hands and it felt like he connected with her on a deeper level. Lily doesn't know the actual logic of her parents or even that it was uncommon for two males to be in a relationship let alone a male being able to carry a child, but she does know that Louis is her 'mother' and Harry is her 'father' and what that entitles.

  
Harry chuckles along with his daughter and carries on a conversation as if they actually understand each other. Lily eventually finishes up her tummy time and Harry picks her up to cradle her against his chest as he rocks gently back and forth on the way down the hall to the nursery as she takes a nap at this time. He lays her down on the changing table and changes her into a fresh nappy so she's comfortable when she sleeps. She didn't like the wet wipes though and let out a pitiful sleepy whimper when Harry pulled the new nappy into place. He kissed her little belly before buttoning the snaps on her onesie and picking her back up.

  
"Shhh baby, dada's here, you're ok" he whispered so she wouldn't work herself up.

  
Lily loved listening to Harry. He used to sing to her at night when she was still inside Louis as he rubbed the soft skin of his lover's stretched pregnant belly. She would calm down and stop kicking when he sang so that Louis could get some sleep without a sharp kick to his bladder or ribs. The young couple discovered early that Harry's singing also soothed her to sleep out of the womb as well, which came in handy when she was just too wiggly to put down.

  
He softly sang 'Little Things' until she fell asleep in his arms and he bent over to lay her down gently in her crib. He stayed for a few minutes to make sure she was totally asleep before switching the monitor on and shutting the door halfway. The sight that awaited Harry in the living room made his heart melt.

  
Louis was still fast asleep on the couch and had shifted onto his side, slightly curled into himself with his knees bent and his hands resting protectively over his now flat stomach. Louis often slept like this now, after about four months of having a very large pregnant belly he got used to sleeping on his side as to not have Lily crush his bladder. Even though it had been long enough that Louis had lost all previously gained pregnancy weight and his stomach flattened out again, he still instinctively cradled a baby that wasn't there anymore in his sleep.

  
Harry often found himself wondering if Louis would ever want to have more children, now that they knew they could have kids without the need for a surrogate or adoption. He would watch how good Louis was with Lily, how he was naturally an amazing caregiver having grown up with sisters much younger than him, and he would think about how Louis would look again, swollen and full with Harry's child.

He would always end these thoughts with a shake of the head and a quick wank in the shower.

  
Harry carefully slid in behind Louis and pulled him closer, their legs tangling and his fingers curving around Louis'. He can't remember falling asleep, but Harry wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He thanked himself for remembering to turn the volume down so Louis didn't wake up.

  
"Hello?" He answered quietly.

  
"Harry! Why haven't you called me?!" Harry smiled when his mum's voice came through the device.

  
"Mum, it's only been like-" he pulled away to look at the time "-four hours since I talked to you" he finished.

  
"Well I'm sorry! I just want to know how my only grandchild is doing!" She replied.

  
Both of their mums have been calling nonstop, asking about Lily and giving helpful tips seeing as both of them have raised multiple children. They were both present at the hospital for Lily's birth and waited impatiently in the waiting room with everyone else while Harry helped Louis through the delivery.

 

*****************flashback********************

 

Louis was almost asleep when a painful shock ran down his spine. He was nine and a half months pregnant so he knew this was more than a simple kick. The sharp pain happened again ten minutes later and Louis felt a wetness down low. He looked down to see his sweatpants and his side of the bed soaked with what he knew wasn't urine.

  
His water had broke.

  
"Really, Lily? Now?" Louis rubbed at his belly.

  
Another contraction.

  
"Ok, ok. I'll wake your dada" he replied to the impatient baby.

  
The smaller lad shook his boyfriend's shoulder until he groggily woke up and looked at Louis with sleepy eyes.

  
"What's wrong, love?" He asked, sitting up.

  
"Harry-it's time, we're going to meet Lily" he smiled.

  
Harry's eyes widened and he was suddenly fully awake.

  
"Really?!" He exclaimed, a huge smile breaking across his face and dimples poking through.

  
"Yes Harry, she's ready" he motioned towards his soaked trousers and Harry suddenly sprung into action.

  
He grabbed his phone first and started dialing while helping Louis into some shoes and a jacket before grabbing the already prepared bag and rushing to the car.

  
"Harry? It's three in the morning, what do you want?" Liam's grumpy tired voice came through the speaker.

  
Harry knew Liam would probably answer the fastest so he called him first.

  
"Liam! Louis went into labor and we're on our way to the hospital now, call the boys and tell them to meet us there" Harry quickly relayed the message.

  
"What?! Oh my- ok, ok! We'll see you there! Bye" he hung up and turned to Louis, grabbing his hand and rubbing circles into the skin.

  
"You ok, love?" He asked worriedly, concern for his boyfriend's and his baby's well being.

  
"We're fine Harry, just drive" the older reassured.

  
Harry focused on getting to the hospital as fast and safe as possible, thankful there was almost no traffic at this time, while Louis called both of their mums explaining what was happening and where they would be.

  
Louis got off the phone and told Harry that Anne would be there in about thirty minutes while Jay would probably be an hour since she was driving from Doncaster.

  
They got to the hospital at just after three thirty and Harry slung the bag over his shoulder and put his arm around Louis's waist to help him to the entrance of the emergency room. The nurses quickly put Louis in a wheelchair and got him a room not far from the waiting room where they helped him into a hospital gown and called his personal doctor so she'd be the one to deliver the baby.

  
Louis was laying in bed with Harry by his side holding his hand when the three sleepy lads stumbled in the room, all looking like they got dressed in the dark and hair astray on their heads.

  
"Louis!" They chorused and ran to give him a gentle group hug.

  
"Hey lads, sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night" he smiled but winced as another contraction rippled down his spine.

  
"It's fine Lou, how could we miss this?!" Zayn said happily, suddenly more awake.

  
"Yeah, when do they think she's coming?" Liam asked from the other side of the bed.

Louis's unoccupied hand slid down to rub his protruding stomach unconsciously.

  
"Contractions are only about seven minutes apart so it might be a few hours until I have to start pushing, but really it just depends when she's ready" he replied.

  
"Well don't worry Lou, we'll be here to keep ya company" Niall said, munching on some crisps he seemed to pull from nowhere.

  
"How do you always magically have food?" Harry piped up for the first time since the boys arrived.

  
"I've been telling you non-believers that he was a leprechaun this whole time but no one believes me!" Louis teased animatedly from the hospital bed, earning a light slap to the arm from the blonde.

  
Not long after their band mates arrived, Anne came rushing into the room looking frazzled and tugging along Robin, Harry's stepdad.

  
"Oh boys! We haven't missed anything have we?!" She asked worriedly.

  
"No mum, nothing's happened yet" Harry replied, standing up to hug his mother and stepfather.

  
Harry had always been closer to Robin than his real dad as he practically raised him, and they both loved Louis to death. Louis's dad left them when he found out Louis was gay so it really made him feel good knowing Robin accepted him as a son and was completely fine with his and Harry's relationship.

  
"Oh good, is Jay here yet?" She asked.

  
Louis giggled, him and Harry found it hilarious that their mums are best friends and practically joined at the hip much like Harry and Louis themselves without the romantic aspect of their relationship.

  
"She'll be here in about half an hour" Louis replied with a smile.

  
The doctor came in a few minutes later and she asked everyone to leave so she could talk with Harry and Louis privately. Anne and Robin took the boys to the cafeteria so they wouldn't have to sit in the waiting room with nothing to do.

Doctor Williams explained that she could give Louis a shot that would help contractions move along faster but wouldn't be able to administer an epidural when it was time to deliver because she didn't know how the drugs would affect Louis or the baby since he was male.

This raised several red flags for Harry as he was concerned about Louis going through the delivery without any painkillers, but Louis assured Harry that he was going to be fine as long as he was there with him.

  
The doctor assigned Louis a new room in a more private area of the hospital for when it was time to deliver and administered the shot that would help speed up his contractions.

She told them where the new room was and said that when they needed her to just press the call button and she'd be there. They thanked her before she left and Harry helped Louis out of the bed and into the wheelchair they used earlier, grabbing their overnight bag on the way out and turning off the light.

  
Harry pushed Louis slowly down the hallway, really in no rush since they were waiting anyway, and relaxed when the place seemed mostly deserted since it was about four am. They went past the cafeteria on the way and informed the lads and Harry's parents about the new room and they told the two soon to be parents about how they'd already called everyone and told them what was happening and that most of their close friends and family were already on the way.

  
Jay arrived not long after Louis got settled in the new room and practically crushed him in a hug when she saw him.

  
"Oh my baby's having a baby! I'm gonna be a grand mum!" She squealed excitedly and the boys both laughed at the adult.

  
"My mum's in the cafeteria with everyone else if you wanna go join them" Harry said after they'd exchanged pleasantries.

  
She nodded and smiled widely as she left, leaving the two boys alone for the first time since they arrived at the hospital. Harry moved to lay down beside Louis on the small hospital bed, one hand stroking his hair while the other rested on Louis's over their baby.

"Can you believe it Lou. We're going to be parents, and we're finally gonna meet Lily" Harry murmured in his boyfriend's ear before softly pecking his cheek.

  
"I know, I- " the reply was cut short by a sharp intake of breath.

  
Harry looked into Louis's eyes and time seemed to slow down, both of them already instinctively knowing what was happening.

  
Harry quickly reached over to press the call button to alert the nurses and doctors that they needed assistance and pressed a loving kiss to Louis's mouth.

  
"I'm gonna go tell everyone, just keep breathing like we practiced, I'll be right back. I love you" he rushed out and ran out the door and down the hallway, ignoring the odd glances from the few passing doctors and nurses.

  
He made it to the cafeteria in record time and was panting slightly when he pushed open the doors, thankful everyone was sitting at a table close to the entrance. They were the only ones in the large space and turned to look when Harry burst in the room.

  
"She's coming" was all he said and everyone was hurrying out the door behind him, practically running down the hallways to get back to the room.

  
Not everyone was allowed in the room, but it was in a private section of the hospital so there was a waiting area just outside the door so they could be close. When Harry walked back inside the room, Dr. Williams was there helping Louis breath while nurses shuffled around the room, getting things ready. A nurse spotted Harry entering and quickly rushed over, making sure he put on blue hospital scrubs over his clothes to try to keep the room more sterile. After she deemed him ready to proceed, Harry quickly rushed over to his labored boyfriend.

  
"How're you feeling, love?" He asked with a kiss to his forehead.

  
"It hurts, Harry" he whimpered, clutching his hand desperately.

  
"I know baby, and I'm so sorry, but it'll be worth it right?" He tried to bring out the positives.

  
"Yeah" he nodded meekly.

  
Louis had his legs propped up and spread apart, feet flat on the mattress, and lurched forward painfully when the most painful contraction yet rolled down his spine. Dr. Williams noticed and moved over to the small stool at the end of the bed, sitting down and moving the sheets away from Louis's legs.

  
"Okay Louis, you're fully dilated, just need to start pushing and you'll have your baby" she smiled and squeezed his knee reassuringly.

  
Louis gripped Harry's hand hard with his left while his right held onto the bed railing for dear life as he pushed as hard as he could. A small scream escaped his mouth as he could feel Lily moving closer and closer to the outside world.

  
The total count in the waiting room was eleven, including: Zayn, Liam, Niall, Jay, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Anne, Robin, and Gemma. Everyone winced when a blood curling scream would make it through the thick door of the room every few minutes.

  
"Ah! Harry it hurts! It hurts so much!" Louis screamed, pushing again.

  
"I know, love, I know it hurts. You have to keep going, just a few more" Harry tried to console his boyfriend.

  
Louis leaned forward and pushed with every last ounce of energy left, sighing when a soft cry filled the room. The doctor smiled and held up the wailing little girl, checking her once over to see everything was working properly before handing her to a nurse who cleaned her up, put her in a small nappy, and wrapped her snug in a soft pink blanket. The nurse smiled and handed a now quiet Lily to a half asleep Louis, laying back against the pillows.  
He cradled her to his chest and a tear slipped down his face, her big blue eyes staring up at him in wonder.

  
"Hi, Lily. It's nice to finally meet you" he smiled and looked up at Harry who was admiring his little family.

  
"Look at her Hazza" he smiled and Harry swore his heart stopped at the beautiful sight.  
He leant down and smiled at the beautiful little girl in Louis's arms. She had Louis's hair and button nose, and Harry's lips (and his eyes in the future according to Louis).

  
"I bet you're gonna have your dada's green eyes" Louis whispered to the small baby.

She made a gurgling noise in response and Harry smiled at the way she was absolutely focused on Louis, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He guessed that she instinctively knew who he was just from the sound of his voice and his heartbeat which she'd known her whole existence.

  
They had about twenty more minutes of just ogling over the little bundle of joy that they had created, when Louis's eyes were slowly drooping more and more from exhaustion. Dr. Williams came back over and told a sleepy Louis that he needed rest if he was going to feed her in a few hours when she was hungry. He kissed her forehead and handed her to Harry who kissed Louis before the doctor gave him some morphine to help numb the still lingering pain and to help him sleep.

  
Harry walked out of the room with the pink blanket clad baby wiggling in his arms excitedly as she recognized Harry's voice softly cooing to her. He walked into the small waiting area and everyone immediately froze at the sight of the hospital scrub clad Harry holding a tiny little baby in his arms. Anne and Jay jumped up first, racing over to Harry who stood smiling at the two anxious mums.

  
"Oh, Harry, she's beautiful" Anne whispered as the little girl shifted her attention to the two new faces.

  
"You wanna hold her?" He asked.

  
She held her arms out for the infant and Harry carefully switched her over to his mother's arms. Anne softly rocked the baby while Jay ran her fingers through Lily's soft hair.

  
"What's her name?" Anne asked.

  
Harry and Louis had already settled on a name months ago but decided to keep it a secret from everyone else until she was born.

  
"Lillian Johanna Anne Styles" he replied with a smile, everyone else now crowding around his child.

  
"You named her after us?" Jay asked in shock.

  
"It was Lou's idea" he smiled fondly.

  
"Where is Lou?" Niall asked from beside Jay.

  
"Asleep, the doctor gave him some morphine to stop the pain" he replied sadly, the thought of his boyfriend being in pain tearing at his heart.

  
"Oh, poor thing" Anne said, passing Lily over to Jay who smiled at the wiggly girl.

  
The next hour was spent with everyone taking turns holding and talking to the little infant while Harry and Doctor Williams filled out some paperwork and he signed her birth certificate along with some more documents for the hospital's patient files.

Lily started getting fussy and the doctor said she was probably hungry. Harry took Lily back and started cooing to the little girl so she wouldn't work herself up and get sick. Louis was awake when he got back into the room and smiled at the sight of Harry holding their child so close, already protective of the small infant. They exchanged kisses and Harry handed over Lily to her daddy to be fed for the first time, with a little instruction from the doctor.

  
The trip home had been hectic of coarse, with Anne and Jay insisting on being in the car on the ride back to Harry and Louis's flat, while everyone else followed close behind in the vehicles they arrived in.

Of coarse, the paps and hundreds of fans had been waiting for them outside of the hospital and their apartment complex as Harry had tweeted a picture of Louis half asleep on the bed with a sleeping Lily cradled in his arms with the caption 'meet Lillian Johanna Anne Styles, 7 lbs. 6 oz. , healthy and ready to come home. Xxxx'.

The press went absolutely mad, with social networks like twitter and tumblr crashing from all of the hits brought on by the new famous baby. Of coarse, the reaction was exactly the same a few months prior when the lads had announced that Louis was pregnant. Thankfully, almost all of the fans were supportive and the two expecting parents only received minimal hate surprisingly.

  
Anne and Jay ended up staying the night after the two tired parents finally convinced all of their other friends and family to leave as it was close to midnight and Louis was going to have to feed Lily again soon. The two experienced mums happily looked after the squirmy baby while Harry and Louis got some much needed rest, Louis in particular after still being strained from childbirth and suggested by the doctor to get plenty of rest so he would heal properly.

They finally convinced the grand mums to go back home a week later, claiming they were completely capable of caring for their child by themselves and promising to call and video chat everyday.

***************************************************

 

"Mum, she hasn't changed any in four hours" he tried not to laugh at his mother's smothering.

  
"Yeah yeah, you just wait! One minute they're a little baby,all giggles and smiles, then you blink and they've grown up, already having babies of their own" she started to sound emotional and it was affecting him the same.

  
"Mum, no! I don't want to think about that, she's gonna stay my little baby forever" he declared, not interested in anyone telling him otherwise.

  
"Hmm, that's how I felt with you and Gem, now look at you" she said.

  
"Ok ok, subject change!" He requested, feeling emotional at the thought of Lily growing up and not needing him anymore.

  
"Fine, how's Lou doing?" She asked.

  
"He's good, asleep right now though, he was up all last night with Lily and refused to wake me up even though I'm worried he's not getting as much sleep as he should" he expressed his concerns to his mother.

  
"Oh the poor thing, bless 'em" she said.

  
"Yeah, so when are you comin' up to visit?" He asked, changing the subject.

  
Harry chatted with his mum for another ten minutes until he heard Lily slowly waking up through the baby monitor on the coffee table. He ended the call with his mother after promising to call later and Skype when possible. Carefully as to not wake Louis, he slowly slipped out from behind the dozing lad and tiptoed down the hall to the nursery.

  
Lily was fully awake and staring at the slowly turning mobile above the crib, giggling at the little pink animals swinging in circles.

  
"Hello beebee, have a nice nap?" Harry asked the little girl and making his presence known.

  
She squealed in delight at the sound of her father and tried to wiggle around to see him. He smiled at her antics and picked up the wiggling baby to change her nappy and clip a small bow in the soft tufts of caramel hair.

  
"Daddy's asleep, lets go make dinner" he suggested to the little girl, earning a squeal and a babble of incoherent words.

 

After a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, the small family was huddled together in their bed watching a movie with Lily babbling to herself in Harry's arms and Louis's head resting on his shoulder.

  
"I talked to mum today when you were asleep" Harry said while jiggling a toy for Lily.

"How is she?" Louis replied sleepily.

  
"Good, said Gemma's coming down from college next weekend and they'll come visit together" he explained.

  
"Maybe we can go out and they can watch Lily for the night" the older suggested.

  
"That sounds nice" Harry agreed.

  
"Hah!" Lily yelled and tried to wiggle over to Louis.

  
"You heard me say your name didn't you silly baby?" He cooed to the little girl.

  
She squealed in reply and reached for him with grabby hands. He smiled and sat up to lift her up and place a wet kiss on her cheek. She smiled back and leaned forward to give him an open mouthed baby kiss in return. All of their parenting books said that babies give kisses like that because they mimic when the parent does it to them and they know it is a sign of affection.

  
"Can dada have a kiss too?" Louis asked her.

  
"Gee!" She replied and grabbed some of Harry's curls to pull him closer and kiss his cheek.

"Ow Lily, I kind of need those" he said, gently prying her hands out of his hair "but thank you for the kiss" he finished with a smile.

  
"Don't pull dada's hair goofy!" Louis exclaimed to the giggling baby.

  
She pouted and started to sniffle.

  
"Oh Lily, don't cry. I know your tired, it's almost bedtime." He tried to soothe her before she worked herself up too much.

  
Louis glanced at the clock and figured it was a little early to start their nightly routine but Lily was starting to fuss and he didn't want her to be upset. He shifted the whimpering baby over to his hip so he could sit up better against the headboard and tug his bed shirt off with one arm. Louis preferred to feed Lily like this and since Harry was the only one there it didn't really matter if he had a shirt on.

  
"I'm gonna go make us some tea" Harry said and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before leaving for the kitchen.

  
Lily gave an impatient huff at her daddy for not paying attention to her while she needed him.

  
"Calm down Lily, patience love" he soothed her pouty face.

  
The small baby only looked more lost with the unfamiliar words and whimpered loudly. Louis sighed and kissed her forehead before situating her in his arms so she could wrap her pouty lips around his right nipple and hungrily start sucking and teething. He leaned back against the headboard and reached for the remote to flip the TV channels until he landed on Titanic already halfway through.

  
Harry came back in a few minutes later with two cups of tea and he sat down beside Louis, handing him his mug and throwing his arm over his shoulder.

  
"Daaaa!" Lily pulled off and screeched at Harry's arrival.

  
"Hi silly baby" he cooed to the giggling girl.

  
She started wiggling away from Louis and reached for her dada with all of the strength she had to wrestle out of her daddy's arms.

  
"Lily, I know you're not done" Louis said, trying to pull the squirmy baby back to his chest.  
She only whined in protest and pushed away even more. Louis sighed and finally gave up and let her wiggle over to Harry.

  
"Sorry, love" Harry apologized while Louis grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled it back on.

  
"It's ok, she'll just be extra cranky in the morning" he sighed and leaned against Harry's shoulder while he played with their baby.

  
"I'll go put her down, you get some rest. You'll need it later" he added with a wink before pecking his lips and carrying their squirmy child to her nursery.

  
Louis smiled at his boyfriend's cheekiness and laid back against the soft pillows, closing his eyes and trying to take a quick nap to prepare for the restless night ahead. He was woken up thirty minutes later by soft kisses being peppered over his face.

  
"Haz...." He giggled and tried to squirm away.

  
Harry smiled against Louis' cheek and moved down to his neck, the kisses getting harder and more passionate until he was sucking roughly on his right collarbone.

  
"H-Harry" Louis moaned, trying but failing to move as Harry had him pinned to the mattress.

  
His mind was getting foggy as Harry began grinding down and lifting Louis' legs higher around his waist. It had been awhile since they'd last had sex, seeing as they were both always exhausted from taking care of Lily and when they weren't they tried to catch up on lost sleep.

  
"C'mon-Haz...- need you" Louis whimpered out.

  
Harry finally pulled away from his neck and rested his forehead against Louis'.

  
"Yeah-yeah" he managed out and leant down for a bruising kiss, pulling Louis' shirt off after.

  
Harry finished undressing them both and continued sucking love bites over Louis' neck and down his shoulder.

  
"Haz-hurry up" Louis whined impatiently.

  
"Yeah-was gonna-uh...take it slow, but I need you too" he grunted.

  
Harry sat up and reached over to open the bedside table drawer and grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He opened the lube and slicked up three of his fingers before slowly pushing the first into Louis' tight heat. It had been awhile since they'd had sex and Louis was as tight as a virgin around Harry's finger.

  
Surprisingly, it didn't take long before Louis was stretched enough to take three of Harry's fingers and was whining and writhing against the sheets. He couldn't wait any longer and grabbed at Harry's curls to pull him up for a tongue filled kiss.

  
Harry took the hint and pulled his fingers out to reach over and grab the condom. He almost reached the foil packet when small fingers wrapped around his wrist and held him back.

  
"Harry wait" the small voice came from underneath him.

  
Harry turned to look down at Louis questioningly.

  
"Um, it's just... I've been thinking a lot lately and maybe we could like-have another baby?" He finished quietly towards the end.

  
"Really? That's a big decision baby" Harry asked, trying to hide his excitement.

  
"I know. And I think I'm sure, I mean, I want more kids and I don't want there to be a huge age difference between them. I love my sisters to death but it's no question that we would've been closer if we were closer in age." He explained.

  
"Lou, you have no idea how happy I am" Harry smiled and kissed Louis hard.

  
"Really? I was worried you didn't want anymore kids since you never really brought anything up" he said nervously.

  
"No, of coarse I want to have more kids. A lot actually" he blushed "but I was always going to leave it up to you since you were the one carrying" he finished.

  
Louis' eyes misted over and he smiled lightly.

"Oh, Harry" he whispered.

  
He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend for all he was worth, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as if trying to keep them connected together forever. They kissed slow and passionately for awhile, tongues lazily exploring each other's mouths until Louis pulled away and smiled up at Harry.

  
"Now, are we gonna have a chat or make a baby here" he chirped.

  
Harry just smiled and leaned back down to reattach their lips before lining up with Louis' hole and pushing in slowly as to not hurt him.

  
Louis moaned softly when Harry bottomed out and his toes curled with the immense pleasure rippling down his spine.

  
"Move Haz" he whined and arched up into his lover.

  
Harry groaned and pulled out until just the tip was in before sliding back in slowly and forcefully. He built up a steady rhythm of slow, deep thrusts, bottoming out every time and nudging Louis' prostate in every glide.

  
Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer, the thought of getting Louis pregnant again speeding up his orgasm. He steadied himself on one arm and reached down with the other to tug gently at Louis' leaking cock trapped between their sweaty bodies.

  
Between Harry stroking him lazily and thrusting deeply into his prostate, Louis was coming in a matter of minutes and cried out Harry's name into the dark room. Harry was coming too when Louis' hole clenched around his dick and he fell onto Louis with a groan, hips lazily rocking into him to milk his orgasm and hopefully fill him with his baby.

  
Louis was having a hard time breathing with Harry completely coving him with his yeti frame. Harry finally stopped coming and rolled over so Louis was splayed across his chest.

  
"That was- " Louis started but cut off when he couldn't find the words.

  
"Yeah" Harry sighed, mind blown from that amazing sex.

  
Harry gently moved Louis over to his side so he could slip out and shuffle over to the bathroom to grab a wet flannel. He smiled when Louis was already passed out cold by the time he got back and ran the soft rag down his tummy to clean off the sweat and come gathered there.

He felt a surge of pride and love for the beautiful creature in his bed and pressed a soft kiss to his stomach, hoping that there'll be a baby in there soon.

  
He threw the rag in the laundry hamper and laid back down to pull Louis to his chest and press a kiss to the back of his neck before letting exhaustion take over.

 

The next morning, Louis woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and soft words being whispered into his neck.

  
"Morning, love" Harry whispered into his ear.

  
Louis yawned and stretched like a lazy cat.

  
"Morning, what time is it?" He croaked, wincing at the soreness of his voice.

  
"About eight thirty" Harry replied.

  
"What?!" Louis shot up to check the clock and his eyes widened when he saw that Harry was right.

  
"Calm down, baby" Harry tried, but Louis was already trying to squirm out of his hold.

  
"But it's way past time for- " he started but was cut off by Harry's mouth attached to his.

  
"Relax, I already got up at six and fed Lily with one of the bottles in the fridge and she's sleeping now. I didn't want to wake you up" he explained.

  
Louis finally relaxed knowing his baby had been taken care of. He sank back down into the bed and closed his eyes, trying to be lazy as long as he could before he had to actually get up.

  
Harry laughed and just pulled him closer to his chest, large hands curling protectively around Louis' stomach.

  
"Is it crazy to say I'm actually feeling for a kick" Harry admitted into Louis' neck.

  
"Maybe just a little" Louis giggled at his boyfriends confession.

  
"We don't even know if I'm pregnant or not yet" he continued with a sigh.

  
"Well there's always a way to make sure you are" Harry teased before pinning Louis to the bed and kissing him hard.

  
They made love again slow and deep, soft orange light filtering in through the curtains and making them glow in a tangle of limbs and love.

 

Three weeks later and Louis was waiting nervously for Harry to get back from the store after putting Lily down for her nap. They had been going at it constantly in the hopes of getting louis pregnant again and today they would find out if it worked.

  
Harry finally walked through the door and shrugged off his coat before joining Louis on the couch and handing him the shopping bag.

  
"I'm nervous" Louis admitted quietly.

  
"Don't be, love. Whatever happens, happens. Nothing's going to change between us" he assured him with a kiss.

  
Louis nodded and stood up on wobbly legs to go to the bathroom, the plastic bag clutched tightly in his hands.

  
Ten minutes later and the two boys were staring nervously at the three pregnancy tests lined up on the sink. Louis had his arms braced nervously on the lip of the bowl and Harry's were wrapped around the smaller's middle with his chin resting on his shoulder.

  
Small blue plus signs slowly appeared on all three of the white sticks and a relieved sigh left Louis lips.

  
"Harry...we're having another baby" he whispered, happy tears trailing down his face.

  
"I know, they're going to be perfect, just like Lily" Harry replied and Louis spun around to pull him in for a soft kiss.

  
He finally pulled away and Harry used his thumb to wipe the tears from Louis' cheeks.

  
"We- we have to tell everyone" Louis suddenly thought.

  
"No. We can wait a few days. Just, let us enjoy it together for now" Harry whispered.

  
"Yeah-yeah that sounds nice" Louis smiled at the thought of both of them being able to enjoy this baby without everyone else knowing.

  
It was quiet for a few comfortable minutes until Louis spoke up.

  
"Is it weird to say that knowing I'm pregnant made me really hungry all of a sudden" he laughed.

  
Harry smiled and pulled Louis into his side to walk to the kitchen.

  
"I'll make you some eggs Benedict seeing as you'll probably hate them again in a few weeks" he said, Louis sitting down at one of the bar stools.

  
"Thanks, love" Louis replied, right hand already rubbing circles into his stomach.

 

It turns out that keeping the secret is hard when you're in the most popular boy band in the world.

  
Louis, Harry, and Lily were all laying on the couch watching the Lion King when a group of three angry boys came stumbling into the room.

  
"Sometimes I regret making you keys" Louis comments.

  
"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Zayn asked sarcastically.

  
"Umm...?" Harry asked confused.

  
Liam tossed him a magazine and Harry caught it before it hit the ground.

  
"Front page" Niall commented.

  
Louis leaned over as Harry flipped the magazine around and stared shocked at the headline plastered on the page.

  
"One Direction's Harry Styles was seen last night shopping at Tescos around ten thirty and what was the only thing he bought? Three pregnancy tests!!! Can we assume there is another baby on the way for the young couple? Only six months after boyfriend and fellow band member, Louis Tomlinson gave birth to their beautiful little girl? All we can do is cross our fingers and hope! Good luck to you both lads!"

  
Under the title there was a picture of Harry clad in sweats and a leather jacket, standing at the cash register at Tescos and another of him leaving the store.

  
"Shit, I didn't see any paps" Harry muttered under his breath.

  
"So...care to share?" Liam asked.

  
"Surprise! I'm pregnant!" Louis shouted and Lily squealed as backup.

  
"Why didn't you tell us? We're happy for you but we thought we didn't have any secrets" Zayn pouted.

  
"We only found out two days ago. We just wanted to enjoy it by ourselves for awhile before we told anyone" Harry explained.

  
"Well now I feel like a douche for barging in here" Niall pouted and crossed his arms.

  
"All is forgiven if I get a hug!" Louis chirped with Lily giggling in his lap.

  
The three boys smiled and piled in a group hug around the smaller lad, earning a shove from Harry claiming they were squishing Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work I've made public so please be kind but also give constructive criticism. I have more fics that I'm too scared people won't like so maybe if this gets support then I'll post more:)


End file.
